Frozen Fire-Chapter 8
Frozen Fire-Chapter 8 I looked over the grave of my adoptive mother. Beside her grave was my father's and next to his my grandmother's. It was weird seeing all them together after so many years, even if they were dead. Everything they've done for me, made me who I am today. Their sacrifices made me live and gave me strength. Now I had their strengths as well as mine. I will save ''my sister and stop whoever this '''he' ''is. But first of all, I needed a source and I knew just the person. Lucian he has always found me on his own, the only thing I needed to do now was wait. Then my phone rang. Now my phone wasn't a normal phone. It was made by hephaestus, mainly because of me being a child of a protogenoi and also because the mark, which acts like a power-amplifier, I give off a really ancient and powerful demigod aura, which actually causes mortal technology to go hay-wire. Which also the reason why my main source of transport is Arkane. Anyway, I picked up the phone. "Hiya Brother how are you?" Came the voice from the phone, I knew that voice any where. "Lucian." ''Speak of the Devil. ''I thought. "Listen Chrisy, you know the sibling rivalry that we have had for oh so long? Well I think it's time we end it. Lets call diplomacy and be friends okay?" "Seriously?" "No, I lied." Lucian was truly the only person who could piss me off. "What do you want ''Lucy?" I demanded. "Oh, your creating nicknames for me now? That's the spirit. But I wasn't kidding about wanting to end this rivalry now. You, Me a fight to the death." "Alright, but if I win you'll have to tell me where my sister is. And also where the good side of Nyx is sleeping." "And if I win?" "You'll get to kill me, isn't that enough?" He kept silent as if considering it. "Alright. Camp Half-blood forest. 8.00 p.m. Come alone don't even bring that stupid horse of yours." Then he hung up. ---- 8.00 p.m in the forest. Pitch darkness. Despite that I could see. My night vision worked perfectly, I could see every rock and leaf clearly. Looking at my watch, I thought Lucian had chickened out. No such luck because he appeared behind me. "You came." I said to him. He smiled. His show-white hair seemed to glitter in the moonlight. The whites of his eyes glowed brightly in the darkness just like mine, revealing the blood-red colour of his irises. He raised his hands and his nails became talons. Then he drew his staff. It was a wicked pain bringer, a long metal rod, taller than he is, with to metal balls attached on each end, topped off with a small spike at the top of it. It was designed to break your bones like toothpicks. "Are you ready Christopher?!" He shouted. I summoned my wings, and took out the pencil in my hand. It was a mechanical pencil, I pressed the button on it and it grew longer till it became a scythe. "I'm ready." "So it begins." We both charged at each other. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 9|Next Chapter--->]] Author's note: Another Chapter that gave me trouble, because I wanted the battle between Chris and Lucian but I didn't know how to set it up, so now you have a cliché fight scene. Also I didn't want it to be so early in the story. But I ran out of ideas. So.....sad face :( Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 07:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page